Talk:Spherae/@comment-24559851-20141230222915/@comment-24796133-20150102175729
Brok I can sense Hawk approaching. Part of me wants to throw lightning in his face but I keep my cool, just holding the jar in my hands. He stands in front of me and then sits down, facing me. He doesn't talk, but hands me a locket. I take it from him and I'm suddenly brought into a vision. i'm seeing things through Hawk's eyes, back in the Tenarbys. I see the Droki, Nytroscol being carried out, Hawk and his sister captured, their torture... and the confusion that followed up until this point. I snap out of the flashback and hand him back his locket. Then I tell him the truth. "Wulfrum was my closet friend for a long time. Nothing can change what happened, and I know that I can never forget it. But I also know it was not you, it was Obitus, all of it was Obitus. I don't care anymore what you have done before this moment. All that matters is what you choose next. You can either fight Obitus, or me." Hawk looks up. His eyes are no longer black. He simply nods, but I know that he means a thousand words with that nod. He's on our side, for now. I walk over to Wanda and ask for Kaytlin. I sense her presence next to me a moment later and tell them my idea. "Whatever you did before Kaytlin had an effect. Obitus was weakened, and Malakai came out. You need to get inside his mind again and free Malakai." Kaytlin must speak to Wanda, and then Wanda replies. "It's not that easy, it took all of her energy to do that last time." "I thought as much," i reply, "So we're bringing you in last. These fighters will follow us and provide the distraction for the Droki. The rest of us will find Obitus and weaken him as best we can. When he's at his weakest you have to attack, it's the only chance we have. Work with Malakai's mind, he's strong, and you might just have a chance." Kaytlin speaks to Wanda again. "We both agree, but one question. If we get rid of Obitus's mind, it'll become a loose spirit again, and just take over someone else. What do we do then?" "I have a plan for that, just focus on your bit." I say to them. Just then I notice everyone turning to a new group entering. Mason, and she needs help. She rushes over to me and explains what has happened to Sophia. I follow her to where Sophia stands, a few large roots holding her in place, the rest severed. "We need to get her out of her, uproot her somehow." I say, and I begin digging away st the gorund by the roots. They stretch deep, but not too deep thankfully. The hard part is pulling her out, and I can hear him faintly strain in pain as we rip the remaining roots out of the ground. "We need to get her back to the city, to Hawk!" Mason says, and her and Micah carry her awkwardly. After a lot of struggle, we enter back into the city and get to the square.